


your sweatshirt (and you)

by broduce



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park being dumb as usual, M/M, idk where this came from i'm sorry, someone stop me from writing panwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broduce/pseuds/broduce
Summary: Three times in which Jihoon has to come up with lame excuses to borrow Guanlin's sweatshirt and one time he doesn't have to.





	your sweatshirt (and you)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that Jihoon always seems to be wearing oversized sweatshirts, making him even fluffier than he is.

Jihoon was cold. 

At least, that's what he told himself as he made his way towards a certain familiar tall figure waiting to get his makeup done. 

"Guanlin-ah, can I borrow your sweatshirt?" 

"My sweatshirt?" Guanlin asked, looking down at Jihoon with his signature confused expression, his eyebrows slightly scrunched together and his eyes wide with question. It's the same one he used when he doesn't understand something in Korean, and Jihoon thought _cute_ as his lips automatically quirked up into a smile. 

"Yeah, I'm kind of cold..." Jihoon trailed off as Guanlin immediately moved to take his gray sweatshirt off. In one fluid motion, the sweatshirt was being pushed into Jihoon's hands. 

"Here hyung," Guanlin said, a touch of concern lighting his eyes. "Don't fall sick." 

Jihoon nodded, lifting the sweatshirt over his head and slipping it on easily. It was way too big for him, with the sleeves completely covering his fingers and the bottom hitting near his thighs. 

He liked it though. It was oversized and comfortable, but more than that, it smelled like Guanlin. Not the perfume the stylists liked to spray on him until he was covered in the stench, nor the deodorant that they all relied on to not smell like they'd been dancing the whole day even though that was exactly what they had done. No, Guanlin's sweatshirt smelled like him, fresh and clean, and tall and handsome and nice and caring and....

Jihoon laughed at himself as he buried his nose into the soft fabric. 

(He ignored the beads of sweat that were already forming on his forehead.)

 

* * *

 

Jihoon's sweatshirt was in the dryer. 

At least, that's what he told Guanlin when he found himself asking for the younger's sweatshirt again the next day. 

"Lin-ah, please, I forgot to wash mine yesterday so I had to put it in the washer today," Jihoon said, pouting as he grabbed onto Guanlin's sleeve. Hey, why not take advantage of his natural aegyo? 

Guanlin glanced down at Jihoon's puppy expression and his eyes immediately softened. Jihoon knew he won when Guanlin patted him on the head and got up to get said sweatshirt from off the back of a chair. 

Guanlin threw the hoodie, this time a white one, over Jihoon's head, blocking his line of sight, but before Jihoon had a chance to protest, he was engulfed in a hug. 

"Guanlin!" He yelped, his eyes wide despite not being able to see anything. In reality, he didn't mind. The scent that tickled Jihoon's nose was the familiar smell of Guanlin, and Jihoon inhaled deeply, letting the smell he had become so used to envelop him. 

Soon, the piece of clothing was uncovered from his eyes and Jihoon was left to blink up at a grinning Guanlin. 

"What was that for," Jihoon asked shyly, taking the hoodie and hugging it close. 

Guanlin just shook his head. "You looked cute like that, hyung." 

As soon as Guanlin left, Jihoon buried his face into the soft sweatshirt, a mouth-splitting grin embedded on his lips. 

(He made a mental note to throw his perfectly clean sweatshirt in the washer later, in case Guanlin gets suspicious.)

 

* * *

 

Jihoon's outfit didn't match. 

At least, that's what he whined to everyone in the van on the way to their schedule. 

"Don't you think my outfit colors clash with each other?" He questioned aloud, turning to see everyone's reaction. 

No one paid him any mind, either taking a quick nap or listening to music. 

Jihoon pouted, but undeterred, he turned to his regular seat mate. 

"Guanlin-ah, don't you think my outfit looks kind of weird today?" Jihoon scooted closer to the younger, who had been looking peacefully out the window. 

"Hm? I don't think so? Hyung looks good like always," Guanlin said, quickly glancing at Jihoon and giving him a reassuring smile. 

Jihoon grinned, happy at the compliment but still unsatisfied. 

"Just ask him for it, you idiot," a muttered voice came from behind him. 

Without turning around, Jihoon reached back and pinched Woojin's leg, not letting go until he heard a yelp. 

"Loser," Woojin hissed, and Jihoon sat back with a wicked smile. 

Having taken care of that, Jihoon turned back to the task at hand. 

"Guanlin-ah," Jihoon whined, clinging onto the younger in a way that would have made Yoo Seonho, certified hyung collector, proud. 

"Can you let me borrow your sweatshirt again please?" Jihoon asked shamelessly, blinking rapidly so that his eyelashes could flutter up and down. 

Guanlin cocked his head to one side, confused. "Why mine?" 

"Well, you see, I think your black hoodie would fit the style I'm going for today better than what I have on, so--" Jihoon rambled on, his logic not even making sense in his own head. 

Guanlin must have gotten lost somewhere in between, because when Jihoon had run out of things to say, the boy had merely nodded and shrugged the sweatshirt off. 

Jihoon suppressed the excited squeal that threatened to tumble out of his mouth. He shot a quick thank you grin to Guanlin before  pulling the hoodie over his head. 

He inhaled and was greeted with his favorite scent. He smiled, finally satisfied, as he sat back and closed his eyes. He wondered briefly when Guanlin's smell started to remind him of home. 

(He kicked Woojin in the shin when he heard the boy grumble a "You do know that your white shirt goes with jeans just as well as the black hoodie does right?")

 

* * *

 

Jihoon was having a bad day. 

He didn't know why or how; it was just one of those days when he felt like staying under the blankets without doing anything. Which worked out in his favor, since they were rewarded with a free day without schedules. So instead of getting dragged out of bed by Jisung's screams early in the morning, Jihoon hid in his bed, facing the wall so that he didn't have to interact with anyone. So far, he had turned down Seongwoo's and Daniel's offer of going out for ramen and Daehwi's and Jinyoung's offer of going to the arcade. 

It wasn't until he heard soft steps approaching and the closing of the door, followed by silence, that Jihoon turned around to face his intruder. 

His eyes were met with an awkward Guanlin standing near the door, his hands hidden behind his back as he crossed his legs and chewed on his lip. 

Jihoon gave the boy a half hearted smile before turning back around. 

Fully expecting Guanlin to head over to his own bed, Jihoon was surprised when he felt a dip on his bed and quickly looked up to see Guanlin sitting comfortably on the opposite end of his mattress. 

Jihoon pushed himself up on his elbows, fixing a stare on the younger boy. 

"You feeling alright, hyung?" Guanlin asked, his eyes wide with concern. 

Immediately, Jihoon reached over to pat the boy on his head, a normal occurrence between the two to convey reassurance. "I'm fine, Lin. Just wanted to sleep in today." 

Guanlin nodded in understanding, still chewing on his lip. 

"What is it, Guanlin?" Jihoon asked, and he wondered when he had started to be able to read Guanlin like an open book. 

Guanlin flushed, his eyes flickering up to meet with Jihoon's. 

"Well, I brought my, um, my sweatshirt." Guanlin was stumbling over his Korean, a sure sign of his nervousness. "I thought that it might, I don't know, maybe make you feel better? Because you always ask for it. So I thought, maybe, it could help with whatever you were going through?" 

Jihoon stared at Guanlin, wondering if he was hearing and understanding the words coming out of the boy correctly. Maybe he was staring for too long, because Guanlin soon started to ramble again, this time faster. 

"I mean, you don't have to! I just thought, since you always ask for my sweatshirts, maybe..." Guanlin trailed off, his hands coming out from behind his back now to reveal a pink hoodie. It was one of Jihoon's personal favorites, both on Guanlin and on himself. 

Jihoon reached over, but instead of grabbing the sweatshirt from Guanlin's outstretched hand, grabbed said hand and tugged the boy closer. Guanlin fell on top of the covers, the sweatshirt tumbling onto the floor. 

Jihoon's amused gaze met Guanlin's confused one. He didn't let go of the younger's hand. 

"Yes I love your sweatshirts, Guanlin, because they're oversized and comfortable." Jihoon swore he saw Guanlin's eyes dim a little, which only brightened his smile. "They also remind me of you." 

At that, Guanlin lifted his head up and cocked his head to the side. "They...remind you of me?" 

Jihoon nodded. "They smell like you," he said simply. "I like that." 

Guanlin's eyes shifted to the thrown aside sweatshirt now lying on the floor, but before he could bend down to grab it, Jihoon's hand fell on his arm, stopping him. 

"But," Jihoon continued, his eyes not leaving Guanlin's, "I like the owner of the sweatshirts even more." 

It was Guanlin's turn to stare at Jihoon. "M-me?" 

Jihoon chuckled, his hand tightening around Guanlin's. "Yes you, stupid. Why would I need your sweatshirt when you're right here?" 

Guanlin broke out into his signature smile, and Jihoon was sure his face was going to split open because he had a matching grin. 

"Will you stay with me?" Jihoon asked. 

Guanlin didn't respond, instead climbing under the covers next to Jihoon and pulling him close. Jihoon made himself comfortable, gently laying his head on Guanlin's shoulder. 

(He figured he never again needed to make up lame excuses to borrow Guanlin's sweatshirts. Or, you know, to just borrow Guanlin.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Panwink will literally be the death of me. Someone help.


End file.
